


Tempt-ress

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Sirius in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is tempted to get his friends back, but there is no way things could ever be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempt-ress

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Dead? How can they be dead? How did he find them? How could Sirius?

Remus Lupin was by far the saddest man on the face of the earth right now, or many would call him so. His best friend-no, boyfriend- had sold out his other two best friends. Now they were dead and he was in prison. Which left Remus where? Alone.

I would do anything to get them all back, Remus thought quietly, Anything.

The sky was hardly light when he jolted upright, knees cracking from the quick movement. Remus could hardly believe he had slept at all, given the happenings of last night. It must have been the recent full moon, it always exhausted him. 

Gently, Remus lowered himself back down into the floor and sighed. The cold wood was welcome against his tear streaked face, and the breeze from an open window only enhanced the cooling effect.

It was only then that a black high heel boot came into his view. With a start, Remus jerked himself into a sitting position, both neck and back cracking with the strain and from the way he had been sleeping on the floor.

“Awake, are we?” came a cool voice from above his line of sight, “About time, too.”

A woman stood in front of him, wearing black knee high boots, black mini skirt and a red shirt. She had black hair with un-natural red streaks in it, and a pale and slightly pointed face. At the moment, her bright red lips were quirked upwards in a smirk and her thin eye brow was raised elegantly in a bemused manor.

Remus stood shakily, placing a hand on a chair for support as he looked the woman up and down.

“W-who are you?’ he asked, voice quaking in the effort of getting out of his dry mouth, “W-what are y-you doing in my house?”

The smirk on the woman’s face turned into a full blown smile, “You called in me, remember?”

Remus looked at her incredulously, “No I didn’t.”

“Yes you did,” corrected the woman in an un-naturally girly voice, “You said ‘I would do anything to get them back. Anything.’ and that called me.”

Now Remus eyed her critically, “Who are you?”

She giggled, and held up and hand, starting to curl her fingers one by one, “I thought you’d be getting to that sooner or later,” she laughed quietly, smirking again, “I am Faith, and that is what you may call me. You might know me by another name, but I prefer ‘Faith’ over ‘The Devil’.”

Remus let go of the chair in his attempt to reach his wand, and fell to the floor where ropes bound around him and clamped his arms to his sides. The smirk was gone from the Devil’s face now, and was replaced by a look of anger. She stormed over and placed a boot on his chest.

“And here I thought you would be an easy one to sway,” she hissed, mouth in a thin line, “After all, you do care **so** much about the people you lost. You even **love** one of them am I right?”

He tried to speak, but in a second, Faith’s knees were on either side of hips and a hand placed firmly over his mouth. To any other guy, being in this position would be very arousing, but it was anything but. The light in Faith’s eyes was burning on something other than a love of any kind. There was nothing but malice and a clear wish for pain in her emerald eyes.

“If the next words out of your mouth aren’t ‘I wish for my friends back’ then you will never speak again,” and with that, she removed her hand and sat up, placing her hands on his shoulders as to prevent any attempts to sit up, “Now say it.”

He didn’t know what made him do it. He could barely even recognize the voice that was coming out of his mouth, but before he knew it, there was a swoosh, and he knew that he must have said it.

A sheirk wrent the suddenly still air.

“IT’S HIM!” came a woman’s voice, one Remus would know any where-Lily, “GET THAT DICGUSTING THING AWAY FROM ME!”

That didn’t sound like Lily, but, looking around, Remus say three figures standing behind him. James, Sirius and Lily. All were glaring at him. Remus took a step towards them to greet his friends, but was stopped as James spoke.

“Get away from us, you filthy werewolf,” he snarled in a most un-James matter, “We don’t take kindly to your kind.”

Remus couldn’t understand what was going on. They were his friends, and now they were back. But something was really wrong. Remus turned pleading eyes to Sirius, hoping that his reaction would be different that the others.

“What are you looking at me for, you un-natural bastard?” Sirius spat, stepping forward in a threatening manor, “Get the hell away from me.”

Remus shrank into the shadows, but the three figures remained clear in view, glaring at him as if he were something disgusting and unholy.

Remus closed his eyes and begged the cruel visions of his friends out of his head, but even with his eyes closed, he could still see the contorted face of the three of them. 

“Kill it,” came Lily’s voice, clearly giving an order to the two boys, “Do it now!”

“I don’t want to get to close to it,” James was saying, taking a step back from him, “It may contaminate me.”

“You two are wusses,” came Sirius’s voice, then silence.

Lily cursed, and there was a slapping sound.

“Avada Kedavera!” someone yelled, and there was a splitting pain in the back of Remus’ mind. And he woke with a start.

He was lying on the floor, the blankets wrapped around him and a splitting pain on the side of his head. Books lay scattered around the room, as well as parchment rolls and select meditative potions. In the corner was a great wooden book case crammed full of thick leather bound volumes and journals.

Next to the book case was a small desk, and on it, a stack opened letters.

They were all very old, and Remus already knew them all by heart;

Dear Remus,

I would like to invite you to spend the summer with me. I already cleared it with my mum, and she doesn’t care about your ‘furry-little-problem’ and says you’re always welcome. Sirius will be here too, and Peter. We all really miss you and want to discuss with you the plans for ‘The Project’ (and, yes, capitals were required for that.)

Write back soon,

James

Moony,

What’s taking you so long to write back? Are you sick? When are you going to Diagon Ally to get your 6th year stuff? James and I are going on the 29th, and we want to know if you can met us there. Hurry up and write back, it’s dead boring having just Peter to write to, and James is annoying me. 

Please just write. It doesn’t have to be a novel, just a letter,

Sirius

Those were the letters from the summer between 5th and 6th year. And under that was one more;

Love,

I really miss you when you’re away in the Hospital Wing. I can’t sleep with out the sound of your breathing, and I miss the sound of the bed sheets ruffle when you move about. It’s impossible to be alone, Moony. I can’t stand it. That’s why I was wondering if you would move in with me after school’s over. It would do me a great favor. You could look after me and I could look after you.

Please consider it. 

Forever yours,

Sirius (-ly Sexy) Black

He would never have the same feelings he had for Sirius for anyone else, and he knew it. He would never have friends like James or Lily ever again. He would never have any of it again, his dream had shown him that.

Remus Lupin was alone, and no one could change that.


End file.
